


Cue Ball

by EphemeralScherzo



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralScherzo/pseuds/EphemeralScherzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... we're doing this why?"  Danny quirked an eyebrow at his stout... whatever Jack was.  Jack rolled his eyes, explaining again.  "Because it's a prime way to hustle."</p>
<p>Oh yeah, Danny couldn't play pool to save his life.  Like at all.  Could barely hold a pool cue, let alone shoot properly.  Jack on the other hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue Ball

"So... we're doing this why?" Danny quirked an eyebrow at his stout... whatever Jack was. They'd had an ongoing sexual relationship for the last three months and were close, even if neither wanted to take that leap.

Jack rolled his eyes, explaining again. "Because it's a prime way to hustle."

Oh yeah, Danny couldn't play pool to save his life. Like at all. Could barely hold a pool cue, let alone shoot properly. Jack on the other hand? A master. Show-off even. Danny had watched him play before back at the flat. Merritt and Jack had shelled out for it. After watching Jack wipe the floor with Merritt, the older man had stormed off. That was actually the first time he and Jack had sex. It had started with a kiss to stem Jack's gloating. Kind of escalated from there until Danny was bent over the table.

They took a sharp right around the corner of the bar and slipped inside. Of course, Jack had to pick the table with the biggest burliest bikers. True, they were the ones drinking the more expensive beers, and therefore a better target.

Danny was thankful he was a fast runner.

Jack, of course, talked them into a game. Bet one hundred dollars that he and Danny could beat them. And, of course, the bikers were boozed up just enough to think it was a good idea. They racked the balls, and Danny lined up to take the first shot. He managed to break just fine. And then he completely missed the ball he was aiming for.  
The bikers howled with laughter. The burliest one, the one that looked as though his nose had been broken one too many times, grinned, revealing a gold capped tooth. "You know what? Let's up the ante. Five hundred."

Danny had the grace to only look mildly offended, but Jack hummed. "I don't know..."

"Man up. You challenged us."

"Fine."

The burly biker lined up his shot and Danny, just as he was about to shoot, conveniently sneezed, making him miss his shot.

"My turn." Jack breezed around the table. It took him ten minutes. Ten minutes. The second biker didn't even get a chance to shoot. "Pay up."

The biker handed over the money, but the moment Jack had the money securely in his pocket, the big biker took a swing. Jack dodged it easily, given that the man had a few to drink.

Danny headed for the door, Jack hot on his heels. They dashed down the street and dove between two buildings, hiding in the alley. Adrenaline coursed through Danny, making him giddy. The five hundred didn't hurt. He swooped onto Jack, planting a firm kiss on the conman's lips. "You're insane."

"'s why you love me." Jack smirked, wrapping an arm around Danny's waist and heading for the nearest subway entrance.


End file.
